


Broken

by Wolfletkaider



Category: TMNT (2012)
Genre: Child Abuse, Flashbacks, Human Experimentation, Mutants, Other, PTSD, kraang - Freeform, mutants aren't treated the best, off screen abuse, slight AU, the turtles are trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfletkaider/pseuds/Wolfletkaider
Summary: Mutated When she was four. Sold to the Kraang as an experiment when she was 10. The first to escape when she was 12. Now at 14, living on the streets, scavenging for her next meal, far too weak to fly, and barley enough strength to defend herself, Experiment 4256 has no idea who to trust. Or who to fear.





	1. Prologue

If you asked 4256, she would say it started when the ooze fell on her, her pet chameleon, at the bat nest she'd found. 

She could feel something, something trying to tear it's way out of her back, ripping through the skin, white hot pain searing across her small body. At the same time her skin was clumping, breaking, hardening. It no longer felt like skin, she was barely able to register that it felt like Cami's scales. 

Yes, that is where it started, a moment that would determine the rest of her life, although she had know way of knowing that then. This was the moment, that made her parents afraid of her, afraid of what she could do if she was left to grow up normally, the moment it was decided, that it was safer to keep her hidden. At the tender age of four, she became a monster.

Being hidden wouldn't have been all bad, not if it wasn't for the ropes, and the beatings, and the little food. Her parents seemed to think that the only way to keep her under control, was to train her like a dog. Her scales were a blessing, keeping the brunt of the hits from hurting as much as they would... Until they didn't.

When she found out her scales were retractable, she cried. She wouldn't have the protection anymore, not if her parents found out, and when you live in their basement, thats a guarantee. They found out, and they were all too happy.

Her parents came to take her out eventually. Apparently they'd found a buyer who could handle her. She didn't know what that meant, but she couldn't have been more ecstatic. She had no way of knowing how long she'd been down there, beaten often, sometimes feed. She met the tall dark haired man with a grateful smile. Finally she was going to be free from her ropes.

Of course, nothing goes that good in her life.

She wasn't free, she was a prisoner of the Kraang. They called her, Experiment 4256, and, as she couldn't remember if she had a name before (besides freak and monster), she called herself that too. 4256 was kept in a tube. She could see others like her, strange and different, and dangerous. She could see them being taken out, she didn't know where they went, and she had know way of knowing if they would come back.

Where she used to yearn being let out, she started to dread it. Being out meant getting poked and prodded. Being cut, just to see how quick it healed. Using her wings, unable to actually move, running until she couldn't anymore. Disappearing just to be studied. Then, when she could no longer move, they brought out the sticks, she hated the sticks. The sticks shot electricity through her body, the pain sometimes knocking her out, sometimes not. She preferred the brief relief of the pain.

She'd been there, not as long as she'd been in the basement, but still a long time, when she discovered a new power. A power that would get her out. Give her the true freedom she wanted, and needed so badly. She could move things with her mind. It was after one of her experiments, and she was too tired to bring the food to her mouth, but the food came to her.

It wasn't long after when she made her escape. She shattered the glass that contained her, and used all the time she spent in the lab, to push forward, although she was very exhausted, after using so much of her power.

But now she was truly free. Free from those who hurt her, free from her ropes and her tube. She never was going to let anyone take control of her ever again.

Of course, nothing in her life came that easily.

With retractable scales, and camouflage, blending in was simple, at least in looks. She had to go with barley any food for a while before she learned how to behave like them. Although is wasn't as if she wasn't used to that. She would steal the green paper (money) in order to buy her food. If she couldn't, she would take the food.

She kept it up for as long as she could, but she could only survive on convenience store food for so long. After about the same amount of time she was with the Kraang, her powers seemed to be fading, her camouflage was no longer working. She could barely walk, let alone fly.

So, when she was cornered by a group of men with dragon tattoos, The Purple Dragons, she thinks, it took all of her strength to send a blast of mental energy to send them backwards, away from her, then to run.

She collapsed shortly after that, barely able to make out a green figure before passing out.

She woke up in another lab, with a green turtle next to her. She was captured again, and that could not stand.


	2. Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so because there are a few things at are different from canon in this story, I feel the need to explain a few things. 
> 
> First of all, I have a hard time believing that Leatherhead was the only experiment to escape the Kraang, so in this AU I have what I call "Street Mutants" they are escaped mutants on the run from the Kraang. Most people don't know about them because of how well they stick to the shadows. As the story progresses we'll start to see more of them
> 
> The second thing is that Irma isn't a Kraang. They lost such a good opportunity with her joining the team, and having someone whos not really interested in the fighting, but still wanting to help, and developing a bromance with Donnie, and ahh just do much potential just thrown out the window. So that's not a thing here.
> 
> And thats about it enjoy the story.

Raph was sick of dragons. The Purple Dragons, metaphorical dragons, and the weird dragon girl they found collapsed on the pavement. After she fought off The Purple Dragons without touching them. And that they were taking to the lair. 

“Why are we doing this again?” he demanded. 

Donnie sighed, “She’s literally starving Raph, I could feel her ribs through her sweater.” 

“Yeah dude,” Oh great, Mikey was jumping in, “She could die out there.” Dang, Mikey had him there. Raph couldn’t just let someone die, that was the whole reason why they were fighting after all. Stupid morals.

“Fine,” he conceded, “but if she ends up nuts, you two are explaining it to Sensei.” They nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they arrived, Donnie took the girl straight into his lab. He knew he may not have a lot of time so he made short work of taking off her sweater and injecting her with some of the liquid nutrients normally found in IVs to keep her going. 

Assured as he could be that she was stabilized, he turned to Mikey. “Do we have anymore of the Ramen April got for us?”

“Totally dude, that stuff is pretty good.”

“Well, make sure that some is ready for her when she wakes up, I’ve given her enough nutrients that she should be safe for now, but she’ll need something more sustainable as soon as possible.”

“Wha?”

“Make some Ramen for her.” 

“Got it”

Once Donnie got that settled, he took a look at her physical condition. In only in undershirt, he could see some very obvious signs that she’d had a rough time. 

She had scars on her wrists, ankles, and neck. It almost seemed as if she were captured at some point. 

There were scars on her arms too. Like they’d been done by some sort of rope. He could see the same ones on her back too. Along with a multitude of other scars that Donnie didn’t want to think about where she got them. 

Her wings, which they previously only knew she had because they could feel them through the sweatshirt, were covered in green scales that stopped once they reached her back. 

One of the wings was bent at such an angle that Donnie was sure it was broken. Which would explain why she ran from The Purple Dragons instead of flying, he thought to himself while splinting the wing. 

She was obviously a mutant, but he couldn’t figure out what kind. Her wings  appeared to be dragon, but the mutagen mutates based on DNA someone’s been exposed to.   

With the only thing left to do being to wait for her to wake up, Donnie decided the best thing to do was to figure out what exactly she was. It would certainly help him treat her should more complications come up. So, he sniped off a hair and began analysing.

He wasn’t paying attention when she woke up. 


End file.
